Como cada noche
by Alykea
Summary: Cada noche el mismo sueño...la misma pesadilla...


_**Como cada noche**_

_Estaba soñando._

_Lo sabia, era un sueño, pero saberlo no cambiaba las cosas. Por mucho que su cerebro insistiera en decirle que cada noche ocurría lo mismo, que se despertaría por la mañana…eso no importaba._

_En ese momento, el pánico que atenazaba su garganta era real, y el terror que helaba sus venas también._

_Ningún pensamiento alcanzaba su mente en ese instante, no era importante. Nada importaba. Solo ella._

_Sabía que cada noche tenia el mismo sueño, sabia que aquello no estaba ocurriendo…pero su cuerpo seguía temblando… ¿cómo no iba a temblar? La tenia en sus brazos, acurrucada contra su pecho._

_Su sedoso pelo le acariciaba el hombro, su brazo rodeaba su fina cintura con suavidad, sus largas piernas estaba tendidas sobre las suyas…y sus ojos…Dios…sus ojos estaban cerrados. La acariciaba con la mirada una y otra vez…sus pestañas, sus mejillas…sus labios…_

_Perfecta…Hermosa…_

_Muerta_

_Un grito amenazó con desgarrarle la garganta._

_Muerta_

_Por salvarle. Por él._

_La culpa retorcía su corazón, la agonía le pesaba en el alma…le dolía cada músculo, cada fibra de su cuerpo… y no era suficiente. Ningún dolor, ningún castigo era suficiente. Por su culpa, por su maldita culpa ella estaba así. Pálida, fría…_

_No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente rápido. Había llegado tarde. Tarde._

_Cuando por fin la tenia entre sus brazos…era tarde._

_Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría sonreído. Por fin lloraba. Aquello que siempre juró no hacer… pero sus lagrimas jamás borrarían su culpa…jamás lavarían su pecado._

_La había dejado morir. En sus brazos…_

Ranma se incorporó, sudando, como cada noche. Tragó el grito que se alojaba en su garganta, ya no gritaba. Hacia mucho que tenía aquel sueño. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse de ese modo. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos. Pero jamás, JAMÁS, se acostumbraría a lo que siempre llegaba a continuación. La intensa angustia que le cerraba la garganta.

Se levantó tambaleándose y a duras penas cruzó la habitación.

Tenía que ir…tenía que…

Respiraba con fuerza, tragando aire a bocanadas, intentando controlar las náuseas y el temblor de su cuerpo. Todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, y como todas y cada una de ellas, no podía evitarlo. Miedo. Puro miedo. Su mente le gritaba que se repusiera, pero aquello era superior a él. Tenía que verla.

Se coló en su habitación, en silencio.

Como cada noche, le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla dormida. Estaba igual que aquel día. Quieta,…relajada….y con los ojos cerrados. Notó el acre sabor del pánico en su boca.

Acarició su pelo, deslizándolo entre sus dedos.

Con cuidado la incorporó y sentándose en su cama la colocó en su regazo. Y la abrazó.

La pequeñísima parte de su mente que seguía funcionando le apremiaba para que saliera de allí. No comprendía cómo era capaz de hacer aquello. Si ella despertaba, le molería a golpes y sería muy difícil explicar su presencia allí.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

La estrechó con fuerza temblando de alivio al notar el latido de su corazón, el sonido de su respiración… sólo entonces volvió él a respirar, sabedor de que estaba aguantando el aliento. _Como cada noche._

Cada noche, desde aquel fatídico día, necesitaba abrazarla y sentirla viva entre sus brazos, para recordarse a si mismo que ella seguía viva, a su lado. Que SÍ que había llegado a tiempo. Que le había salvado.

Besó su frente, la colocó de nuevo en su cama y arropándola con cuidado salió, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Al oír cerrarse la puerta, Akane abrió los ojos y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Cada noche lo mismo…el mismo ritual.

Desde la batalla contra Safrron, él la visitaba todas las noches, y la abrazaba con fuerza, arriesgándose a ser descubierto…y ella, cada noche, le esperaba. Le esperaba para entregarle los latidos de su corazón y su respiración.

Y llegaría el momento en el que él ya no necesitara abrazarla por las noches, a oscuras, para saberla viva y a salvo. Llegaría el momento en el que ella curaría sus heridas, con su cuerpo, con su alma…y con su amor.

Sonriendo cerró los ojos y durmió. _Como cada noche…_

FIN

Hola

¿Qué os parece? Espero que os haya gustado, me parece que es una manera muy tierna de demostrar la preocupación de Ranma después de la batalla…

Bueno, gracias por leerlo, y si queréis hacer algún comentario….NO DUDEIS!

Besos a tods.


End file.
